Lost In Praha
by SooYong
Summary: "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, jika takdir sudah menggariskan, percayalah...kita akan bertemu lagi" Tentang seorang gadis yang tersesat di ibukota negara Ceko yaitu Praha, kemudian membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang memandunya selama dia tersesat.


Oneshot Only

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu masih duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam sebuah gereja tua di kota Praha.

Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana untuk menemukan jalan untuk pulang. Seluruh barang bawaanya hilang entah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas insiden yang menimpanya, seluruh barang bawaanya di bawa lari oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ini salahnya yang dengan mudahnya percaya pada orang asing yang memberinya tumpangan untuk sampai ke alamat yang ingin dia tuju.

Ini negara asing, dan gadis itu datang sendirian alih-alih datang bersama teman atau kerabat lain.

"Eomma, Appa apa yang harus aku lakukan?, mereka tega merampok ku"

Gadis itu tertunduk menangis di tempatnya.

"...aku lapar--" gadis itu tersedu-sedu.

"Hei Nona, kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya. Entah darimana laki-laki berpostur tinggi menjulang itu tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sangat ramah saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata.

"...jangan takut"

Laki-laki itu hendak meraih pundak gadis bertubuh mungil itu, tapi tanganya menggantung di udara saat gadis itu beringsut menjauhinya.

"Baiklah" laki- laki itu menurunkan tanganya.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya takut jika seseorang itu kembali berbuat jahat padanya.

Laki-laki itu hanya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menjauh, kaki jenjangnya dia langkahkan menuju pintu keluar gereja.

Belum pudar di ingatan gadis manis itu, kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat orang itu mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya setelah berhasil mengambil semua barang bawaanya.

"Tunggu!" gadis itu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah laki-laki itu.

Spontan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"...apa kau bisa memberiku makanan?, aku sangat lapar, aku tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun, aku di rampok, aku--"

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik dah menghentikan kalimat gadis itu.

Bukanya menjawab, gadis berparas cantik itu hanya diam dan tertegun di tempatnya.

"Katakan padaku"

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum sangat manis. Tak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

Gadis cantik itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia tidak ingin tertipu untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi dia kembali berpikir jika tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang dia miliki selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku--"

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling di kota ini" laki-laki itu meraih tangan gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"... jangan menangis, percayalah padaku jika kota ini sangat indah"

Laki-laki itu menarik tanganya begitu saja dan mengajaknya keluar dari gereja tua itu.

Laki-laki itu membawa gadis bertubuh mungil itu ke sebuah restaurant bergaya Bohemian. Menu makanan di sana adalah makanan-makanan khas dari Negara itu.

Semua makanan yang di pesan terlihat asing di matanya, ini adalah kali pertama gadis itu berkunjung ke kota Praha, ibukota dari negara Ceko, semuanya sangat asing.

"Makanlah makanan yang ingin kau makan, aku akan merawatmu hari ini"

Laki-laki itu menyerahkan sendok yang ada di depan gadis itu. Pasalnya gadis berparas cantik itu hanya memandangi makanan yang tersaji di depanya. Dia merasa asing dengan semua makanan di hadapanya.

"Hei, jangan melamun" laki-laki itu melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Aku--" gadis itu tampak kebingungan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, ini di luar dugaanya. Laki-laki itu bersikap sangat baik padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" laki-laki itu menyendokkan beberapa makanan dan meletakanya ke atas piring yang ada di hadapan gadis itu

"...aku bukan orang jahat, lakukan apapun jika aku berbuat sesuatu padamu" laki-laki itu meyakinkan si gadis, pasalnya dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan sikap gadis itu yang terlihat curiga dan selalu waspada padanya.

"...aku--"

"Namaku Baekhee, Baekhee Byun" gadis itu menjawab dengan cepat dan mengundang senyum laki-laki di hadapanya"...aku dari Korea" sambung gadis yang bernama Baekhee itu.

"Makanlah sepuasmu, aku akan mentraktirmu Nona" lagi-lagi laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membentuk sebuah lubang di pipi kirinya.

"Terimakasih"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk pertamanya, gadis itu mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Waah..."

Gadis cantik itu terkagum dengan rasa dari makanan yang dia telan.

"Kau suka?" laki-laki itu memastikan.

"Hmm!" Baekhee mengangguk samangat.

Laki-laki yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya itu hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhee, pasalnya gadis itu sangat menggemaskan saat menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti anak anjing di rumahnya.

"Makanlah, mereka sudah susah payah membuatnya, jadi kau harus menghabiskanya"

Laki-laki itu menahan tawanya saat gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya lagi, sepertinya makanan itu cocok di lidahnya, terbukti dengan gadis bernama Baekhee itu terus saja menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya, hingga tersisa sedikit di piringnya.

"Maaf"

Gadis itu menyela di tengah kegiatan makan mereka.

"Ada masalah Nona?" laki-laki itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku--aku belum tahu namamu" Baekhee mengatakanya ragu-ragu.

"Al, panggil saja seperti itu" jawab laki-laki itu, dan seperti sebuah kebiasaan, senyumnya selelu menyertai kalimatnya.

Sejenak, Baekhee terpana dengan senyum laki-laki itu. Baekhee baru menyadari jika laki-laki itu begitu tampan, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, suara nya berat dan dalam seperti seorang laki-laki sejati.

"Al?" Bakhee meyakinkan"...tapi, kau berbicara bahasa yang sama denganku" Baekhee heran, karena sejak pertama kali menyapa, laki-laki itu menggunakan bahasa yang sama denganya.

"Tidak usah difikirkan, makanlah mereka, jika sudah dingin rasanya menjadi tidak enak" laki-laki itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Al tidak salah, karena makanan-makanan itu akan terasa aneh di lidah jika suhu nya sudah menurun.

Baekhee hanya menuruti apa yang Al katakan untuk memakan makananya kembali.

"Ahhh...perutku sangat penuh, aku kekenyangan" Baekhee mengusap perutnya setelah berhasil menghabiskan semua makanan yang Al pesan, mereka memakanya bersama, tapi porsi yang gadis cantik itu makan lebih banyak ketimbang Al.

"Itu karena kau menghabiskan semuanya saat orang lain menyisakan seperempatnya" Al mengetakan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, apa aku terlihat rakus?" wajah Baekhee terlihat sedih, gadis itu merasa malu dengan porsi makan nya yang banyak.

"Tidak, aku suka dengan gadis yang makan dengan baik tanpa meributkan berat badan nya akan bertambah dan susah payah menahan lapar agar bentuk tubuhnya ideal" Al berusaha menghibur gadis itu.

"Waah" Baekhee terkagum dengan Al yang tidak merasa risih dengan kebiasaan makanya.

"Apa kau sanggup berjalan?" Al berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu sebantar, biarkan makanan-makanan itu turun lebih dulu" Baekhee menarik tangan besar laki-laki itu, wajahnya seperti memohon. Demi apapun Al merasa gemas dengan gadis itu.

"Kau sangat jujur, kau apa adanya Nona" Al kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Apa aku kurang sopan?, maafkan aku" gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, dia meminta maaf atas tindakannya yang kekanakan dan terkesan tidak sopan mengingat keduanya baru 2 jam saling mengenal.

"Aku tidak mengatakanya, aku hanya menyukai gadis yang apa adanya, jangan memikirkan hal aneh dari perkataanku" Al hanya menahan tawanya.

Keduanya kembali diam, mereka tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, makanan mereka sudah habis jadi tidak ada lagi yang akan mereka bahas tentang itu. Tempat tinggal?, tidak, itu terlalu cepat, keduanya hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu, dan Baekhee tidak tahu kebiasaan di Negara asing ini.

"Al" Baekhee sedikit ragu "...berapa usiamu?"

"Aku tidak lebih tua darimu" Al menjawab dengan cepat, laki-laki itu seperi tahu apa yang akan gadis cantik itu tanyakan.

"Aku?, memangnya kau tahu usiaku?" Baekhee menautkan kedua alis matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Al tahu berapa usianya, mereka tidak pernah membahas itu.

"6 Mei 1992, itu artinya 26 tahun, apa aku salah?" Al mengatakanya dengan fasih.

"Kau--" gadis itu terkejut, dari mana laki-laki itu mengetahui tanggal lahir nya dengan tepat.

'Apa dia cenayang?, ah mana mungkin, tidak ada hal seperti itu'

"Bracelet yang kau gunakan" Al melirik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Oh, astaga" Baekhee tertawa, gadis itu sempat berpikir jika Al itu cenayang yang bisa membaca segalanya.

"Kau lebih dulu lahir ketimbang aku"

"Apa artinya aku lebih tua darimu?" Baekhee tampak keberatan jika usianya lebih tua dari Al.

"Tidak juga, kau hanya lebih dulu lahir, tapi usia kita sama saat ini" Al meluruskan perkataanya "...kau pasti mengira aku lebih tua darimu bukan?" Al menebak dengan tepat.

"Maaf"

"Tak masalah" Al hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhee "...apa kau sudah siap?"

Tiba-tiba Al menarik tangan Baekhee hingga gadis itu berdiri mengikuti Al yang sudah lebih dulu.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Baekhee bertanya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah taman" Al menautkan tangan Baekhee ke lenganya.

Keduanya tampak seperti sepasang suami istri romantis yang sedang berlibur, keduanya tampak serasi saat berjalan berdampingan seperti itu.

Baekhee hanya menatap wajah tenang Al. Entah terpesona atau hanya mengagumi keindahan wajah Al, Baekhee tidak sedikitpun memalingkan tatapanya dari Al.

"Apa ada yang aneh dari wajahku?"

Al merasa jika gadis di sampingnya hampir tidak berkedip menatapnya.

"Ah?, ya--eh tidak!" Baekhee panik saat tahu Al menyadari perbuatanya sedari tadi "...tidak ada"

Baekhee menunduk dan tersipu sendiri.

'Dia sangat tampan, apa dia Eros di dunia nyata?'

Jantung Baekhee berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Dan Eros sudah melesatkan panahnya ke jantungku'

"Aku manusia biasa, sama sepertimu"

"Eh?"

Baekhee lagi-lagi terkejut dengan perkataan Al, Baekhee kembali manatap Al, laki-laki itu seperti mendengar kata hatinya.

"Eros?" Al masih menatap ke jalanan di depan mereka

"...jika aku Eros, mungkin kaulah Psyche-nya" Al menatap Baekhee yang masih menatapnya.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, Baekhee benar-benar tidak mengerti, ini sangat indah, bahkan sangat indah.

Pemandanga kota yang mengaggumkan, bahakan perasaan di hatinya membuncah, juga laki-laki di sampingnya yang begitu indah, Al.

"Hallo Alden"

Sapa seseorang pria tua saat keduanya sudah berada di sekitar taman yang mereka tuju.

"Alden?" Baekhee menautkan kedua alis matanya. Nama itu terdengar asing di telinga Baekhee.

"Ya, Alden adalah namaku" Al meluruskan. Baekhee hanya mengangguk paham.

'Al, Alden'

"Who is she?" tunjuk laki-laki tua itu pada gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih menggendeng lengan Alden "...your girlfriend?, or--" laki-laki tud itu tampak menggaruk alis matanya.

"She is my wife" Jawab Alden dengan senyum ramahnya.

Baekhee hanya tersenyum pad laki-laki tua itu, seolah membenarkan perkataan Alden. Demi apapun Baekhee tidak paham dengan percakapan mereka, bahkan mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris, bukan bahasa lokal penduduk Ceko.

"Wife?, ah...from Korea?" laki-laki tua itu hanya mengangguk.

"Yea" Alden mengusap punggung tangan Baekhee yang masih melingkar di lenganya.

"Oke, happy nice holiday friends" laki-laki tua itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Alden dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Thank you Abraham"

Al melambaikan tangan pada Abraham yang menjauh meninggalkan keduanya.

Taman tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, padahal jika hari sudah menjelang sore, biasanya banyak sekali penduduk sekitar kota ataupun wisatawan yang berkunjung ke taman itu dan mengambil gambar untuk mengabadikan kenangan dan pemandangan indah taman itu.

"Al, apa yang kau bicarakan denga Abraham?" keduanya masih bergandengan tangan dan berjalan lebuh dalam ke area taman.

"Dia menanyakanmu, dia asing denganmu" Al menjawab.

"Apa yang kau jawab?, aku hanya mendengar kata Girlfriend dan Korea saja" perkataan Baekhee kembali mengundang tawa dari laki-laki berlesung pipi itu.

Baekhee sangat polos, bagaimana bisa gadis se lugu Baekhee berepergian ke negara asing seorang diri, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan" Al menatap wajah Baekhee.

"Baiklah" Baekhee hanya mengangguk.

Baekhee terpana melihat pemangandangan sekitarnya. Entahlah, ini terlihat indah, pepohonan dengan bunga berwarna putih dan hamparan rumput hijau juga terdapat sebuah bangunan megah seperti sebuah mansion dan danau yang berada di ujung jalan yang mereka susuri.

"Waaahhh di sini indah" Baekhee melepaskan tautan tanganya dari lengan Alden. Dan berputar di tengah jalan taman itu.

Alden tampak kecewa saat gadis itu melepaskan tanganya.

"Kau suka Baek?" Alden kembali tersenyum melihat Baekhee yang terkagum dengaan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Aku menyukainya" Baekhee berbalik dan berjalan mundur sambil menghadap Al.

Gadis itu tetlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik saat semburat jingga senja berada di belakangnya. Juga rambutnya yang tertiup angin sore.

Baekhee terlihat seperti seorang dewi yang datang dari cahaya. Mungkin Aphrodite pun akan iri dengan kecantikan gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

'Cantik, sangat cantik'

Al hanya tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan yang bahkan lebih indah dari indahnya senja.

"Ini Monastery Garden Marketska, kau bisa berkeliling di sekitar danau itu" tunjuk Al pada danau buatan yang cantik.

"Al" Al mengangkat kedua alisnya.

'Chuu~'

Mata Al membelalak saat gadis itu tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengecup pipi sebelah kirinya.

"...Terimakasih"

Baekhee berlarian menjuju tepi danau buatan itu, disusul Al yang mengejar gadis cantik jelmaan Psyche itu.

Baekhee melupakan semua kesedihanya pagi ini saat barang bawaan miliknya di rampok. Kesedihanya berganti dengan perasaan senang yang di berikan seorang laki-laki bernama Alden.

Keduanya terus berjalan, keduanya baru saja turun dari Metro.

"Apa kau lapar?" Al melirik Baekhee yang terlihat hanya diam, entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"...kenapa kau percaya begitu saja denganku?" Al mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Baekhee melihat ke arahnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" gadis itu menggeleng pelan "...hanya saja, aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu, dan--"

Baekhee menatap Al, keduanya saling menatap dan menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Dan?" Al mengulang.

"Aku juga yakin, jika kau bukan orang jahat" Baekhee menggandeng lengan Al dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" Al kembali pada pembicaraan awalnya.

"Apapun" Baekhee tanpa malu-malu.

"Astaga, kau menggemaskan sekali" Al mengacak rambut Baekhee, demi apapun gadis itu memang menggemaskan.

"Alden"

"Ya"

"Di Korea tidak ada nama seperti itu" gadis itu membandingkan.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, itu nama orang Eropa" Al menjawab dengan wajar.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang Asia" Baekhee lagi-lagi menatap wajah Al.

Entah mengapa, wajah Al selalu membuatnya sulit untuk memalingkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

"...apa makna dari nama Alden itu?"

"Alden" Al seraya berpikir "...Alden bermakna pelindung yang bijaksana" Al menjawab nya yakin.

"Waahh, namamu indah sekali" lagi-lagi Baekhee terkagum dengan laki-laki yang seharian bersamanya.

"Ayahku mengatakan, jika kelak aku harus menjadi pelindung untuk keluargaku, dan tentunya menjadi seorang ayah dan suami yang bijaksana"

Al menjelaskan bagaimana harapan ayahnya saat memberikan nama 'Alden' padanya.

"Aku menyukainya--" Baekhee memotong kalimatnya saat melihat tatapan Alden yang meneduh, lagi-lagi laki-laki itu tersenyum, membuat jantung Baekhee hampir meledak beberapa kali saat melihatnya

"... namamu--Alden"

Baekhee dengan cepat memalingkan pandanganya ke arah sebuah toko roti yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Sesungguhnya itu hanyalah bentuk pengalihan saja agar gadis itu tidak terlalu gugup saat melihat senyum Alden yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Apa kau mau Roti?" Al mengikuti arah pandang Baekhee

"Hmm, apapun" Baekhee mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali" Al meninggalkan Baekhee dan berjalan menuju salah satu toko yang menjual roti khas negara itu.

Baekhee hanya menatap punggung Al yang menjauhinya.

'Eros sang dewa cinta, ah...dia begitu mempesona, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?'

'Tidak!, aku baru menganalnya pagi ini, sadarlah Baek'

Baekhee terus saja menggerutu di dalam hati, kakinya terus saja menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang ada di sekitar kakinya.

"Maaf sedikit lama, makanlah"

Al tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanya dan menyodorkan paper bag kecil berisi roti.

"Apa ini?" Baekhe membuka dan mengambil isi di dalamnya.

"Trdelník, ini Roti Khas Negara ini, makanlah selagi hangat, ini enak"

Al mengambil sepotong roti dari paper bag yang Baekhee pegang dan memakanya.

Baekhee pun tanpa ragu menggigit roti yang di berikan Al.

"Waahh, ini enak, aromanya juga enak" mata gadis itu berbinar saat merasakan nikmatnya makanan yang Al berikan.

"Habiskan makananmu"

"Hmm!" Baekhee hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

Setelah Baekhee menghabiskan roti yang Al beli, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Apa kau ingin melihat sungai Vltava?"

"Vltava?"

Al mengangguk, mengiyakan

"Saat malam hari di sana sangat indah"

"Benarkah?" Baekhee tampak bersemangat.

'Menggemaskan'

Lagi-lagi Al di buat gemas dengan tingkah gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

Jarak sungai Vltava tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat keduanya berada, dan tidak sampai 30 menit keduanya sudah sampai ke Bridge Stone di atas sungai Vltava.

"Waah, ini indah sekali"

Bakehee melihat pendaran lampu kota yang terpantul di atas permukaan air sungai.

Saat mlam hari seperti ini, suasana di tempat itu masih ramai dengan wisatawan.

Juga ada beberapa musisi jalanan yang sedang memainkan lagu untuk mendapatkan beberapa uang.

"Setelah ini aku juga akan membawamu ke Old Town Square" Al berdiri di samping Baekhee yang masih mengagumi keindahan tempat itu.

"Apa disana juga indah?" Baekhee terlihat antusias.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya mengaggumi keindahan sekitar sungai Vltava.

Sudah puas melihat-lihat keindahan sungai Vltava, keduanya berjalan menuju Old Town Square.

Tempat itu tidak kalah indah dengan tempat yang sudah mereka datangi.

Bangunan-bangunan di tempat itu sangat unik, semuanya bergaya klasik khas abad pertengahan. Ini memang kota tua, tapi pemandangan di sana sangat indah dan memanjakan mata.

Mata Baekhee tertuju pada Jam Astronomi yang sangat unik, mulut gadis itu tidak hentinya berdecak kagum. Baekhee sangat mengagumi indahnya Kota Praha, bahkan pada malam hari sekalipun, kota ini tetap mempesona.

Keduanya masih mendapati beberapa musisi jalanan di tempat itu.

"Mereka juga ada di sini" tunjuk Baekhee pada kerumunan yang menonton musisi jalanan dan mendengarkan lagu yang mereka mainkan.

"Apa kau suka musik?"

"Ya, aku suka" Al hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo!!" Baekhee menarik Al menuju kerumunan dan memilih menonton musisi jalanan yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Al" Baekhee tanpa ragu kembali menggandeng lengan Al.

"...apa kau bisa bernyanyi seperti mereka?"

"Bernyanyi?" Al menatap wajah Baekhee yang masih fokus pada musisi jalanan di depanya"...apa kau ingin aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

"Benarkah?, kau bisa melakukanya?" Baekhee spontan menoleh, matanya berbinar, gadis itu benar-benar larut pada pesona kota Praha dan laki-laki yang bersamanya, Alden.

"Tunggu di sini" Al tiba-tiba meninggalkan Baekhee di tempatnya, laki-laki itu mendekat pada musisi itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga musisi itu menyerahkan gitarnya pada Al.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, apa dia benar-benar melakukanya?, bernyanyi untukku?"

Al duduk menggantikan musisi itu, sekilas Al menatap Baekhee dan mengulaskan senyum terbaiknya malam ini, tak lama, Al mulai memainkan gitar milik musisi itu.

"I sing this song for her, My Beautifull Psyche"

Di luar dugaan, Al, menunjuk ke arah Baekhee berdiri hingga pengunjung melihat ke arah gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit memecah kerumunan, menyisakan Baekhee yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

(Baru-baru ini, sudahkah kubilang padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu?)

"Have I told you there's no one else above you?"

(Sudahkah kubilang padamu tak ada yang lebih darimu?)

"Fill my heart with gladness"

(Mengisi hatiku dengan kegembiraan)

"Take away all my sadness"

(Hilangkan semua kesedihanku)

"Ease my troubles"

(Ringankan masalahku)

"That's what you do"

(Itulah yang kau lakukan)

Pengunjung tampak terpesona dengan suara Al yang terdengar sangat dalam, tidak terkecuali Baekhee.

"For the morning sun in all its glory"

(Mentari pagi dengan keagungannya)

"Greets the day with hope and comfort too"

(Menyapa hari dengan harapan dan lipuran lara)

"You fill my heart with laughter"

(Kau isi hatiku dengan canda tawa)

"And somehow you make it better"

(Dan entah bagaimana kau riangkan hatiku)

"Ease my troubles"

(Ringankan masalahku)

"That's what you do"

(Itulah yang kau lakukan)

Pengunjung yang ada di tempat itu mulai bertepuk tangan mengikuti tempo lagu yang Al nyanyikan, sedangkan Baekhee hanya tersenyum, gadis itu merona, pipinya memerah. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti dengan makna keseluruhan dari lagu yang Al nyanyikan, tapi Baekhee tahu itu adalah lagu dengan makna yang baik.

"There's a love that's divine"

(Ada cinta yang suci)

"And it's yours and it's mine like the sun"

(Dan itulah cintamu dan cintaku seperti mentari)

"And at the end of the day"

(Dan pada akhirnya)

"We should give thanks and pray"

(Kita harus bersyukur dan berdoa)

"To the one, to the one"

(Kepada Yang Maha Esa, kepada Yang Maha Esa)

Al masih menghayati lagu yang dia nyanyikan, dan sesekali melihat ke arah Baekhee dan tersenyum.

"Take away all my sadness"

(Hilangkan kesedihanku)

"Fill my life with gladness"

(Penuhi hidupku dengan kebahagiaan)

"Ease my troubles"

(Ringankan masalahku)

"That's what you do"

(Itulah yang kau lakukan)

Tepuk tangan pangunjung riuh saat Al selesai menyanyikan lagu yang dia tujukan untuk seorang gadis bernama Baekhee.

Al berjalan dengan langkah panjang tempat dimana Baekhee berdiri, masih di tengah kerumunan. Bahkan pengunjung di tempat itu sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Al lakukan.

'Chuu~'

Al berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di bibir gadis itu. Ini terlihat gila, tapi tidak hanya sebatas kecupan yang Al berikan, laki-laki itu memagut bibir Baekhee, Al menlakukanya dengan lembut dan perlahan, Baekhee tidak menolak ciuman Al, bahkan gadis itu membalas ciuman manis dari laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya seharian itu.

Melihat keduanya, pengunjung semakin bersorak, keduanya berciuman di tempat romantis, di sebuah kota romantis bernama Praha.

Ciuman manis keduanya membakar hasrat keduanya. Al membawa Baekhee ke sebuah rumah bergaya Bohemian, mungkin itu adalah rumah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

Keduanya saling mencumbu, bahkan saat ini keduanya sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Lakukanlah, aku tidak akan menolakmu" Baekhee menangkup kedua pipi Al yang berada di atasnya.

"Mhh~" Baekhee memejamkan matanya, gadis itu melenguh saat ujung kejantanan laki-laki itu bergesekan dengan kelaminya.

Al terus saja memainkan nafsu gadis itu, padahal sudah jelas gadis itu mengatakan jika dirinya sudah siap.

"Aahh~Ouh Alden" Baekhee sedikit terkejut saat ujung kejantanan Al mulai memasuki kepemilikanya.

"Mhh~lakukan apapun padaku, hhh~" Al mendesah saat merasakan kejantananya hampir keseluruhanya tertelan kepemilikan gadis itu.

Demi apapun itu terasa nikmat luar biasa, terlebih Baekhee. Gadis itu melentingkan punggungnya menahan semua kenikmatan yang berasal dari kelaminya.

Al sudah memasukan semuanya, laki-laki itu diam beberapa saat, untuk memberi celah untuk Baekhee bernafas, sebelum memulainya.

"Al" Baekhee mengecup bibir Al. Gadis itu menyukainya, bibir tebal Al yang memagut dan mecumbunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hmm? Al masih bertahan dengan posisinya, laki-laki itu masih menikmati hangatnya kelamin gadis yang berkedut pelan saat kejantananya berada di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah menolongku dan membawaku berkeliling kota yang indah ini. Ini adalah kali pertamaku tersesat di negara orang, dan berkat dirimu aku tidak merasa takut"

Mendengarnya, Al hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Baekhee dalam-dalam.

"Nghh~" Baekhee mulang melenguh saat Al mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Aahh~" Alden mendesah merasakan kenikmatan saat kulit kejantananya bergesekan dengan dinding vagina Baekhee.

"Ahh, Alden!!" Baekhee sedikit berteriak saat Al menghentak terlalu keras.

Melihat gadis itu merasa kesakitan, Al kembali mengecup kening Baaekhee.

"Ini indah, bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang pernah aku impikan, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Al?" Baekhee di sela desahan keduanya.

"Mhh~Baekhh~" Al memejamkan matanya, saat pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, laki-laki itu meraskan kenikmatan lebih.

"Al hhh~Aahh~" Baekhee merasakan kelaminya berkedut di sertai cairan yang menyembur lekuar. Gadis itu menemui klimaksnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekh~ Arggh~" Al menggeram saat merasakan kejantananya seperti terhisap masuk semakin dalam.

"Ini luar biasa Al" Bakhee dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Baekhhh~"

"Mhh~Aahh~"

"Bersama sayang" Al merasakan kejantananya seperti di perat dan kembali terhisap ke dalam.

"Al~ Ahh~aahh~" Baekhee menemui klimaksnya yang kedua, tapi Al tidak.

Laki-laki itu menggerakan kejantananya semakin cepat, kejantananya terus saja menghujam ke dalam sana.

"Arghh~aahh~" Al merasakan kejantananya berkedut dan memuntahkan cairan semen, al menumpahkan semuanya kedalam sana.

Keduanya saling menatap, keduanya tersenyum puas dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, jika takdir sudah menggariskan, percayalah...kita akan bertemu lagi"

Sekilas Al mengecup kening gadis yang memberikan kenikmatan beberapa saat lalu, sebelum tubuhnya dia jatuhkan di samping gadis itu.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini/Terimakasih untuk hal ini" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kemarilah" Al menarik tubuh Baekhee ke dekapannya.

"Tubuhmu hangat, aku suka" Baekhee mendusal di dada laki-laki itu.

"Pejamkan matamu Baek" Al mengusap pelan belakang kepala Baekhee "...jika kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi, pastikan kau mengingat wajahku dan namaku dengan baik, Alden Park"

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" Baekhee mengatakanya dengan yakin.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa melupakan seorang Alden, laki-laki yang menolongnya hari ini, laki-laki itu benar-benar mengurusnya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, bahkan laki-laki itu memberikan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tak lama keduanya pun terlelap dan tidur semakin dalam, tubuh keduanya benar-benar lelah, dan butuh istirahat.

"Baek"

Seseorang memanggil nama Baekhee, membuat gadis itu memuka matanya.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?"

Baekhee membuka matanya dengan sempurna, tapi pemandangan ynag dia lihat sangat berbeda, ini bukan kamar Al, ini tempat yang lain, dan dia melihat wajah dua orang yang sebenarnya tidak asing.

"Syukurlah Nak, aku takut kau tidak akan bangun lagi"

Seorang wanita pertengahan 40an tampak berkaca-kaca saat melihat Baekhee.

"Eomma" Baekhee menganali wanita itu.

"Ya Baek, ini Eomma" Wanita itu tidak kuasa manahan tangisnya.

"Appa" Baekhee mamanggil seorang lain di tempat itu.

"Iya sayang, Appa disini"

"Alden" Baekhee mencari seseorang yang bernama Alden.

"Alden?" kedua orang tuanya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa Alden sayang?" orang tua gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Eomma, ini dimana?" Baekhee berusaha bangkit.

"Sayang, kau mengalami kecelakaan 3 hari lalu, dan kau tertidur setelahnya" Ayah Baekhee menjelaskan.

"Apa?" Baekhee tampak terkejut "...lalu Alden?"

"Eomma tidak mengerti sayang, siapa Alden?"

1 Years latter

"Baek, apa kau yakin akan mangunjungi Praha saat liburan musim dingin mendatang?" seorang gadis ynag merupakan sahabat dari Baekhee mempertanyakan kembali rencana liburan Baekhee.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin" Baekhee menjawab dengan santai sambil mnyesap minumanya.

"Lalu--"

"Lalu?" Baekhee memotong kata-kata sahabatnya "...tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku Lulu sayang"

"Apa sebaiknya aku ikut bersamamu, juga Kyung Rae?" gadis itu merasa khawatir jika membiarkan baekhee pergi sendirian.

"Tidak!" Baekhee spontan.

"Ah wae?" merasa kecewa, Baekhee manolak tawaranya.

"Kau harus pulang ke Beijing Lu, dan Kyung Rae?, aahh...dia akan sibuk dengan kekasihnya" Baekhee benar, Lulu harus berlibur di negaranya, mengingat gadis itu juga harus berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Lulu benar-benar ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya seorang pelindung" Baekhee tersenyum lebar.

"Pelindung?" Lulu tidak mengerti.

"Pelindung yang bijaksana" lagi-lagi Baekhee tersenyum seraya mengingat sesuatu.

Lulu di buat gemas dengan tingkah Baekhee sekarang, ini seperti bukan Baekhee sahabatnya yang terkadang takut jika berada di tempat asing sendirian.

Praha, February 2019

"Selamat datang di kota Praha"

Baekhee merantangkan kedua tanganya, dan mengirup dalam-dalam sejuknya udara musim dingin di kota itu.

Baekhee tidak membawa banyak barang, bersamanya hanya sebuah lugage berukuran sedang, dan sebuah daypack yang dia pakai di punggungnya.

"Excuse me--"

'Perampok'

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otak gadis itu, saat mlihat laki-laki itu.

"No, thank you" Baekhee menolak dengan cepat walaupun laki-laki itu belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tidak menyerah, laki-laki itu turun dari kendaraanya dan mendekati gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Come on lady!" laki-laki itu meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhee dan mencengkeramnya.

"Leave me alone!" Bakehee berusaha melapaskan cengkeraman tangan laki-laki itu

"Hey!" laki-laki itu terlihat geram karena Baekhee terus saja melawan.

'Bugh!'

"Get away from her!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah laki-laki yang mengganggu Baekhee.

"Shitt!!"

Laki-laki itu mengumpat dan melepaskan cengkeramanya pada Baekhee. Laki-laki itu seketika meninggalkan tempat itu bersama kendaraan yang dia bawa.

"Are u oke?"

Laki-laki yang menolong Baekhee memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Baekhee hanya tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya.

'Dia benar,"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, jika takdir sudah menggariskan, percayalah...kita akan bertemu lagi", dan kita bertemu lagi'

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alden Park"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, entah ini kebetulan atau sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan kembali keduanya.

'Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sedetikpun Al, aku tahu itu sangat konyol, entahlah...saat itu aku yang datang padamu, atau sebaliknya, yang pasti hari ini, kita di pertemukan kembali'

'Kau layaknya Eros yang melepaskan panah cintanya ke hatiku, sekali lagi...ini sangat konyol, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak saat itu, aku mencintaimu 'Pelindungku''

"Kau mengenalku?" laki-laki itu tampak bingung saat Baekhee memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

"Jadilah pemanduku, Al"

End.

"Alden adalah nama yang biasa di gunakan di Inggris dan negara Eropa, Alden berasal dari bahasa inggris yang mempunyai arti Pelindung yang bijaksana"

Note :

Tittle Song : Have I Told You Lately

Singer : Rod Stewart

Release : 1991

Lee Soo Yong

20 February 2019


End file.
